Asking Edward
by MiceWillPlay
Summary: Jessica's POV, set pre-twilight when Miss Popular a.k.a Jessica gathers her bravery and asks the perfect Edward Cullen on a date. One-shot. I suck at summaries, please R&R.


**A/N: This is set pre twilight and is Jessica asking edward out. I wrote this because I was board and it just popped into my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

I am the girl who has it all. I am gorgeous, a major trendsetter and easily the most popular girl in my sophomore year. There is I only one thing I am lacking, a gorgeous boyfriend to be my prince.

However that was all about to change, because today was the day. Today I would claim my prince charming, today I would ask Edward Cullen out.

Edward was by far the most perfect, stunning and gorgeous boy in our year, so, by law of nature, he must want to date the most perfect, stunning and gorgeous girl in our year. In other words, me.

There was just one thing about Edward, there was a sort of presence around him that made him seem so…_intimidating_. It wasn't just him though; it was the same with all of Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. The Cullens and the Hales all had this weird feeling around them, so mostly people stayed away from them. Not that they minded that, they were a tight knit family who kept themselves to themselves and only talked to others when absolutely necessary. But after careful consideration (and imagining how totally cute and perfect we would look as a couple), I decided I would breakthrough his cold outer shell and get closer to him.

I was so lost in fantasies about Edward on the way to school, that I almost got lost and ended up in La Push. Things like; what it would be like to have his strong, white arms wrap around me, to have his long fingers softly trace my cheekbones, then for him to cup my face in his perfect hands before leaning in and pressing his full red lips to mine.

When I got out my car Edward was stood in the parking lot staring at me, while the biggest Cullen, Emmett, was doubled over in laughter and it kinda looked like Edward was the source of his amusement. Edward himself didn't seem to be finding anything funny and didn't look like he was sharing his brother's good mood. As he stared at me his expression was stuck somewhere between horror, annoyance, anger and disgust. It wasn't like I really cared anyway; I was just thrilled to have any of his perfection focused on me!

"Hey Jess!" Lauren called from across the lot.

"Hey Lauren, hey Ang." I replied.

"Hi." Angela murmured.

"Oh my God! Did you _see_ Cullen looking at you just then!" Lauren squealed, "I am _so_ jealous!"

"I know!" I always liked it when people felt jealous of me.

"You _have_ to ask him out! I mean, you've been crushing on him for, like, ever!"

"I am going to ask him out, and I'm going to ask him today." I stated.

"No _way_!"

We gossiped and talked about Edward and how to ask him all the way until first bell when, after a quiet "good luck" from Angela, we parted to go to our separate classes.

My lessons passed slowly as I waited for lunch to come. Luckily, Edward was in my last class before lunch so, as soon as class ended, I caught him in the corridor before he could make his escape.

"Edward?" I said quietly. He sighed, turned slowly and looked at me questioningly. Again that bizarre, cold presence that seemed to hang in the air around him caught me off guard.

"Yes Jessica? What do you want?" His perfect voice asked me.

"Um…w…well…" Why was I stuttering? He continued to stare at me, waiting for an answer. Why was I nervous? I am beautiful and popular, which made me the perfect match for his perfection. His lips twitched like he was fighting a smile as he continued to stare at me.

"Um, Jessica? I kind of have to get to lunch, so what was it that you wanted to say?"

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Well Edward, there's this new movie out," I paused, fluttered my eyelids and continued. "And I was kinda wandering if you wanted to take me to see it?" He sighed before smiling gently and speaking.

"Look Jessica, I'm sure you're a great girl, but I don't date."

I wasn't giving up yet, and he hadn't _really_ said no. "That's ok, I could show you how. It could be our little secret." I whispered to him, lying. I would never be able to keep it a secret for anymore than one date if he said yes, but by then it would be too late for him to pull out.

Edward grimaced so quickly I couldn't be sure he did, before sighing again and restoring the gentle smile to his face.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but trust me, it would just end very badly for both of us." Then he walked away.

Jerk.

My talk with Edward had made me one of the last ones into the cafeteria and as I walked in I saw Edward going to sit down with his family when the blond Hale boy asked him something. Edward grimaced and Emmett laughed. I bought some food and went to go and sit with Lauren and Angela.

"So, how'd it go?!?" Asked Lauren excitedly,

"Not so great." I murmured,

"Oh Jess, its ok. Your _way_ to pretty for him anyway." Angela said.

"Thanks Ang, your right."

"Yeah don't worry jess. I mean sure, he hot, rich and smart, but the Cullens and Hales are freaks. Anyway, he _must_ want someone else to say no to _you_." All the sympathy in Lauren's voice had faded by the time she said that last word.

"Well, if _I'm_ not good enough for him then no one will be!" I cried.

Lauren mumbled something under her breath which sounded like a disagreement as Angela continued to comfort me.

"You're _so_ right, you are the prettiest girl I know and you can have any other boy you like."

"Thanks Ang you always know what to say."

"I only tell the truth." She replied. I smiled at her warmly. She was right, I must be too good for a freak like _him_ anyway, after all, I was the most gorgeous and most popular girl in my year, not to mention a trendsetter. Cullen was missing out on the best thing he'd ever get.

I heard an unfamiliar laugh coming from across the cafeteria. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen laughing. _Well, I'm glad he was finding something amusing._ I thought to myself as I stood up.

"Come on, let's get to class." I said, my voice thick with annoyance at the fact that he would dare to laugh so soon after turning me down.

"What a freak." Lauren said as she followed my gaze.

"I know I'm way so good for him anyway." I stated as the three of us left for class.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please reveiw to tell me what you think or to point out mistakes!  
I do feel a little bad for Jess, even though she is quite mean. I mean if you were at school with Edward wouldn't you try to ask him out, just like Jess?  
Anyone who answered no to that question is lying. Review please!  
thnx for reading xxx**


End file.
